


Echoes

by ragnarok89



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Creepy, Crime Fighting, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, During Canon, Enemies, Existential Crisis, Fear, Foe Yay, Gen, Internal Conflict, Leadership, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, One Shot, Short One Shot, Superheroes, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Like the many heinous things the demon has done, she couldn't escape from Him.
Relationships: HIM/Blossom Utonium
Kudos: 4





	Echoes

The only thing Blossom was afraid of was defeat.

Defeat was the failure to take down the evil that permeated in the lives of her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup and the city of Townsville. The one evil that just wouldn't go away was simply known as Him. The demon truly knew that she hated to fail in any field whether it was in saving the day or in mere schoolwork, and this was not what she wanted.

Destruction and fractured sanity followed the vile demon wherever he went and he relished the very idea of taking down Blossom and her sisters. Blossom knew that as well – she hated it when he taunted her intelligence and her sisters' ability to take down his conjuring of vicious monsters, physically and psychologically.

This sickened her to the very core and that made the embodiment of evil even more pleased. The more fearful she was, the better her downfall would be.

Blossom knew she was as weak as anyone would be in the face of evil, even if she was the smart and tough leader of the super-heroine trio. She found out a long time ago that she crumbled and shattered in the very idea of failure, shattered like a shard of stained glass. She shone beautifully in the light, but when she fell in the darkness, fragmented and left alone for all time.

She was brave against monsters and evil-doers, but when she heard the echoing and wavering voice of the demon, fear consumed her very soul. Him was the very definition of a nightmare, something that no one could possibly avoid, a twisted incubus that will never leave her mind. Even with all the smarts and strategies she could muster, Blossom knew that the heinous things the demon conjured could not be forgotten.

She couldn't avoid the king of darkness named Him, no one could. It was inescapable, like the many echoes in a dark corridor of her fragile mind and his sadistic power. Like the many echoes of her screams when she woke from her nightmares, she couldn't escape from Him.


End file.
